


Desirous of Splendor

by Corbeaun



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeaun/pseuds/Corbeaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Studies of Lex Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desirous of Splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Smallville - Lex Luthor - the sky_

Before Lex came to the Kansas countryside, he had never seen so much sky. In Metropolis and New York, and all the other cities that he'd spent his life in, the sky was man-made, spun-glass and iron-wrought. Until he came to Smallville, sky to him was the attainable reaches of skyscrapers and the low leaden patches between the slanting roofs of old dilapidated buildings.

The sky of Smallville is enormous.

Lex stands now in the heart of Kansas and sees nothing but pale wheat lands and corn rolling up under an immense, infinite blue. With no buildings, no skyscrapers to pin it down, the sky of the Kansas countryside rears distinct and impossibly far from the yellow earth. It is vast and unattainable and awe-inspiring.

It begets a feeling of pettiness and mortality that grits against the very cell of Lex's being.

He says none of this to Clark -- Clark who looks at Lex with the Kansas sky in his eyes.


	2. To Fall into Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Smallville - Lex Luthor - rebellious_

Lex tells a certain story. He believes he tells it only to himself, behind closed doors with closed mouth and closed eyes in a room washed in blue light. But the telling of it bleeds into his waking hours, congealing the words – the plea for grace – that fall from his lips to unforgiving ears.

Lex has a story, and it is this:

Before he died, he knew no sin. He had no faith, no hope, and no god upon whom to transgress.

Death was violence and a sudden stop. He heard the body crack the windshield, saw the water hurtling towards him. His mouth opened, his fingers clawed the dashboard. Coldness rushed into his mouth, his lungs. His mind.

And he dreamt.

He dreamt he walked on a road that led through all the cities of the world, once bustling cages of glass and steel, now both silent and still. He walked that road until those tall proud structures fell to rust, then red dust, until the road itself fell to dirt in a flower field. He dreamt his breath stirred the thick, sweltering air and his bare feet left behind a trail of moist, depressed hollows in the soft soil. The sun was large and burned above him. Giant flowers nodded their heavy heads; they showered him in dry seeds as he brushed past. When he closed his eyes, he saw the world submerged in a blaze of yellow blooms whose raised faces worshiped the rising sun.

He woke to the hard press against his lips, his chest, and the sudden rush of coldness out his throat. Waking was agony searing down his ribs, and river rocks digging into his thighs. Waking was opening his eyes to a boy with a face like a white and too distant star.

At last, Lex knew the face of his god.

And he fell.


End file.
